Schefflera has been a popular plant because of its vigorous, rapid growth with solid green foliage and hardy habit, providing a decorative as well as tree-like appearance.
The instant variety which I discovered among plants growing on my property in Hialeah, Fla., was closely observed from the time I first found the same and since the variegation made it stand out from other Schefflera growing nearby.
Particular study was made of the leaves and arrangement of those leaves on the trunk which disclose that a particular leaf area was mottled with variegation and I therefore cut this particular plant back with the purpose of preserving the variegated leaves and those with the most variegation particularly.
Further observation disclosed that the branches of the plant were very close together and thus provide a greater number of leaves.
Successive asexual reproduction performed by me enabled me to select outstanding examples of variegation and also those plants with close noded arrangement of branches. This characteristic serves to make the display of color more pronounced and presents an almost marble-like appearance with wide color range from green to yellows of various shades.
In some instances there is an almost rosy coloration in the overall appearance of a plant which is in full leaf, because the stems themselves are quite pink.